Angry at nothing
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Seifer is in a bad mood, makes Hayner get in a bad mood for a different reason... no one tells Roxas what's going on... and suddenly everything happens that you would expect to happen in Seiner fics which is absolutely nothing... uh... right. Seiner


Seifer is in a mood today. It didn't take long to figure it out and once I did I decided to do the stupidest thing in the world. It was something that the entire world would probably remember for a long time. I'm going to very possibly wind up in the hospital or get killed in the process of this one little action.

I decided to poke him.

I've loved Seifer for a long time but of course this is stupid and can probably get me killed if he's in this sort of mood. I knew this yet at the same time I still wanted to try it. Poking Seifer just seems like… well just the right thing to do when he's upset and ready to murder the world.

I waited for him outside the school and almost burst out laughing when I saw him. Instead I stayed calm and walked up to the guy. Hot black rage was pouring off of him as he glared right into my very soul. Very slowly and casually I poked his nose. This seemed to stun him.

I took this as the moment when I should probably turn around and leave.

I did my best to but he grabbed my wrist and glared at me.

This is probably a bad sign.

"Hey Seifer." I said slowly with blank look. Instantly he turned around and dragged me outside of the school yard. Blindly I held out my hand to Roxas when we past him, as soon as he saw what was happening he tried to run after me but Rai and Fuu blocked him.

When we got into an alley no one really goes into he shoved me against the wall and glared at me, looking just about ready to kill. I stared at him not wanting to get angry or cross my arms, if I do then the whole reason for this is going to be ruined. I need to see what will happen.

"Why did you poke me, lamer?" He demanded, it was almost a shout but something was holding him back. This is probably a good sign, it means that he's still in control of his anger. Answering honestly will probably be best… but… I just don't want him to kill me afterwards.

"You were pissed off and in a mood, I figured poking you would make you think clearly and possibly help. Beat the shit out of me if you want to but I wanted to help." I told him with hands raised in a 'don't blame me' way.

"This was to help me?" He asked with his back to me. I looked at Seifer curiously and found myself pouting, an embarrassing habit, when I realized he wasn't going to turn around.

"I'm assuming it didn't but what do I know?" I sighed and started to walk away. Before I could take another step he had grabbed my wrist once again and kissed me. My whole world froze for a moment and then I had the sense to shove him off of me and run.

Okay this is probably stupid since I like the guy and don't want to be a complete ass by running off, but… why was it this easy? He'll probably kill me if he knew I was thinking this but I actually thought having him suddenly like me would be as impossible as him suddenly not calling me lamer.

"What happened?" Roxas asked outside the school. I looked at him for a moment and then glared and stormed past. I'm an idiot. I really am. There is no other way to phrase it. I'm probably the biggest idiot in the world.

"I'm an idiot." I answered honestly and continued to storm past. When I was at my apartment I found Seifer there waiting for me looking nervous. He's not the guy who lost his head back there, it was me, so he has no right to be fucking nervous!

When he saw my expression Seifer covered his face and turned around. This made me angrier. I stormed up to him and tapped him roughly on the shoulder. (As if _tapping_ can be rough!)

"What are you laughing about?" I shouted starting to get angrier than before. Seifer turned around and to my relief his hands were down but his serious expression was soon destroyed by the laughing he was once again doing to my face.

"Ass wipe." I grumbled feeling more embarrassed by the minute. I don't know what he's laughing at but it's not funny. Does he see me laughing here? No. I'm serious dammit!

"I'm not trying to… but you look like I just stole your virginity from you!" He choked out and began laughing hysterically once more. That's when I realized that this is the first time I've ever heard him laugh like this. It's not a villains laugh when he takes photographic evidence of how he 'totally owns you lamers' but more of a 'wow that was fucking hilarious!'

I hate this laugh more.

"You should never laugh." I informed him being serious. Apparently he didn't take it that was as I walked up the stairs to my apartment. He followed close behind making my face turn red. I really wish I didn't like this bastard. That would be fucking _amazing_!

"Do you like me?" Seifer asked sounding serious.

"Yes." I answered trying to keep my heated face from being seen. I really don't want him to start laughing at me again.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." I answered sounding tired and upset. This made me blush even more.

"Do you want to fuck?"

"Not right now fucking bastard."

"Fine."

I didn't see him until the next morning and when I did… he was with a very confused and embarrassed looking Roxas. It took me a moment till I realized Seifer's hat was gone. I looked at Roxas and my eyes widened.

"You didn't-"

Apparently he did…


End file.
